Our Walk To Remember
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: Roxas/Namine. Based on the movie based on the novel by Nicholas Sparks. A badboy, Roxas cArter, falls for the Reverend's daughter, Namine Sullivan. Please, R&R.
1. Junior Year

I don't Own Kingdom Hearts. This is pretty much based on the movie based on the novel written by Nicholas Sparks, _A Walk to Remember_. I own nothing except some ideas.

Chapter 1

Namine's POV

I remember the first day of junior year. I smiled at everyone passing by, though I talked to no one. I wasn't exactly beautiful and I definitely wasn't popular. I was the Reverend's daughter. I carried my Bible with me wherever I went. The Bible had belonged to my mother, who had been sick with cancer up until last year, when she passed on. I was Nothing special.

One boy caught my eye distinctly. Roxas Carter. The town's bad-boy. He was a skater. At night, he hung out in the graveyard with his friends, who drank. His best friend, Axel, had no trouble buying beer.

I knew they thought I strange. Everyone did. I knew I wasn't normal. I treated everyone fairly, and cared for everyone. I knew no one else acted like me.

"Namine," I heard a voice behind me, walking into the drama room, my last period class.

I turned, surprised at who I saw. "Hello, Roxas."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Roxas' POV

I signed up for Drama junior year of high school in Twilight Town. No tests, and most everyone in that class was a girl. Girls, girls, girls, as far as the eye can see. I was gonna enjoy this class. And I wasn't the most forward-thinking guy in the school.

The first person I noticed in the class when I walked in was Namine Sullivan. She had always been quiet and smart, shy and timid. But, also, she was overly cheerful. She wasn't ugly, either. She had pale blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and her skin was like porcelain.

I realized I had been paying too much attention to her and still hadn't sat down. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I said, kind of shocked, Namine?"

She turned around, turning her baby blues on me. Her soft, almost-inaudible voice was as cheerful as ever when she practically whispered, "Hello, Roxas."

Normally, I wouldn't be socializing with people like her, but I didn't seem to have a choice. I was a bad-boy, a skater. Every girl wanted me and every guy was jealous.

She was the Bible-hugging, gospel-music-listening, honk-if-you-love-Jesus Reverend's daughter. She hadn't had a boyfriend yet and we were seventeen.

Her clothes never hugged her curves like my ex's did. She wore a loose sweater over a loose shirt with a plaid skirt. And it was the same sweater. She owned exactly one brown sweater that she wore with everything. And she carried that ratty, old Bible.

That morning, she had walked by my group. Olette had smirked, "Nice sweater."

And, of course, thinking it was a compliment, Namine answered, "Thank you."

Hayner had started laughing but Axel smiled when she was gone saying, "Hey, it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for. You never know. She might lay it on you like never before."

Now, I, being one of the only virgins in our group, was shocked. I mean, I had never even kissed a girl (and I'm pretty sure Namine hadn't kissed a boy), so I didn't enjoy jokes about that. While I glared at him with Olette and Demnyx, everyone cracked up.

"Now, class. Our play this year, is full of romance and mystery," our teacher, Mrs. Anz, clapped her hands. Great, I thought.

"And, Namine will be our mystical angel, who sings to our male lead," the teacher continued. "And our lead will be….ah, Mr. Carter."

"What?" I looked up, shocked. "No. No, no, no." I could paint some scenery or something, but… the male lead? No. When Hell freezes over. Twice.

Mrs. Anz smiled, "My dear, that's your reward for being the only male in this class who isn't injured."

Reward? In what world? "Yay," I said sarcastically. She seemed content and turned away. Namine turned to me and smiled, her dark eyes soft and mesmerizing.

The bell rang. Snapping me out of it before I fell to deep into her eyes. I couldn't like her, the goody-two shoes Reverend's daughter.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x

Namine's POV

Roxas had been starring at me for two minutes until the bell ring. I turned away to gather my things, blushing a deep red.

Running out of the room, past Roxas, I heard him muttering unintelligibly to himself. I smiled slightly, rushing through the door.

After I put my books in my backpack, I shut my locker and quickly walked towards the front door. I always took a while at my locker, so they hallways were nearly cleared. Only a few stray students and teachers. I walked past Roxas, who was standing by him locker, bag slung over one shoulder.

"Namine!" he chased after me, grabbing my shoulder. I turned around, instantly stunned by his piercing blue eyes showing through his dirty blond bangs.

"Roxas," I nodded, my heart beat slowing.

"Look," he turned his head, looking around him as if searching for someone. "I'm gonna need help with my lines."

I smiled, my voice teasing, "Roxas Carter's asking me for help?"

He looked up at me through his bangs, his hands in his pockets, "Please?"

"I'll pray for you," I teases, enjoying the moment.

He sighed, finally facing me as if I were one of his friends, "Seriously. Please."

"Okay," I nodded. "But one condition." I held up one finger.

Roxas smiled a dazzling smile that made my breath catch in my throat. I gulped as his eyes focused on my face, And what would that be, Blondie?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love wit me."


	2. In Your Dreams

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR 'A WALK TO REMEMBER'. THEY BELONG TO THEIR REPSECTFUL OWNERS. Okay? So u can't sue me.**

Roxas' POV

Not fall in love with her? Was she serious? That's the easiest thing ever! "Deal," I shook her hand. She nodded.

"Oh, I have to help my father with church choir. I'm sorry, but I have to go," she extracted her hand from mine, her blue eyes showing an apologetic expression from behind her blonde bangs.

I rolled my eyes, "When can we practice?" Good-two-shoes-church-girl, I mentally added.

"I have to go to choir practice and then I was planning to visit the orphanage. But if it's that important to you, maybe you can come by tomorrow after school. My father will be home so we can practice in the living room," Namine graced me with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows. Wow, make me feel guilty even when I didn't do anything wrong, Ms. Smarty,' I thought. "Okay, cool."

Namine nodded once more, smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas." She turned and waved, walking away.

I didn't know why, but I was doing a victory dance in my mind.

Namine's POV

I waked out of school, blushing for a reason I didn't understand. Roxas had only asked me for help. And it wasn't like I liked him. No, not at all. Not with what was going on in my life. Nothing could interfere.

A week later, I passed him in the hallway. He was leaning against his locker before homeroom, surrounded by his group of friends.

We had practiced everyday at my house since that one fateful day in the hallway. He seemed to be getting it. I waked up to them, a smile on my face.

"Hey, Carter. So…I'll see you after school?" I asked, my lips turned up in a smile. I wasn't prepared for what came next.

Roxas' POV

"Hey, Carter," she said, walking up to us with a smile on her face. I shook my head, praying this was a dream. Not in front of my friends. "So, I'll see you after school?" she continued.

Everyone looked at me. I hadn't told my friends I'd been hanging around with Namine Sullivan, the Reverend's daughter, every afternoon. Nothing could humiliate me more than that.

So I smirked and said with a laugh, "In you dreams."

Her smile turned into a frown quickly, and I instantly regretted the words. She sighed and nodded, walking away.

I felt awful as my friends slapped m back and laughed at Namine's hurt expression. I faked a smile and forced a laugh, but I felt as if I was dying inside.

I knew Namine talked to the Lord every day and, though I knew she wouldn't so it, I couldn't help thinking that she would tell the Lord to damn me to the underworld after he strikes me with lightening.

Namine's POV

I sighed and walked off, disappointed. I was furious, but I would keep praying for him. I had to do the Christian thing. It would be wrong to wish for something bad to happen to him, so I prayed he would be happy and successful and not screw up the play.

"Namine," my father said, a concerned look on his face, when I walked in the door after school, my cheeks flushed. "What's wrong, honey?"

I sighed deeply and nodded, smiling at him, "Nothing. Everything's fine. Just a misjudgment in character is all. I'm gonna go practice my lines, Daddy."

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later. I got up and answered it, as my father was writing his sermon. "Hello?" I opened the door, smiling until I saw who it was.

"Hey Namine."

I sighed, my anger returning, "Hello, Roxas. Goodbye, Roxas." I shut the door in his face.

Banging on the immediately started and continued with Roxas repeating, "Come on, Namine! Open the door! Come on, please!"

I finally opened the door again and stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind me. "What? You have five minutes."

"Namine, look. I was hoping we could run lines again," he tried to laugh.

I smiled, forcing it, "But, just so no one knows, right, Roxas? 'Cause you don't want anyone to know you're hanging out with me because I'm strange?"

"Well, um, yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "So…can we?"

I smiled, shaking my head, "No. I thought u saw something in you, but I guess I was wrong." I stepped back into the house and shut the door again. He ran off the porch, a string of profanities coming out of his mouth in a loud voice.

I went to bed that night, mad once again. I whispered under my breath, "Lord, please help Roxas be good and happy and successful and not fall in love with me. Amen." And I fell asleep, Roxas appearing in my dream.

I woke up realizing he was right when he said, "In your Dreams."


	3. Locked In

Do we really have to put a disclaimer in every chapter? You think once would be enough! **'I don't own Kingdom Hearts or A Walk to Remember.**' You'd think no one would sue me if I had that once and that's it.

Chapter 3

Roxas' POV

And that's the day I decided to hate Namine Sullivan.

Okay, okay, I get it. If I had a problem with her, she wouldn't help me. Good reason, right? Wrong. In my teenage mind, I needed a good reason- one that made sense to me.

I pulled her into the janitor's closet, locking the door. "Roxas! What're you doing? Let go of me!" she complained as I shoved her into the room.

I grabbed her shoulders, "Okay, you listen to me, Namine Sullivan, and you listen good. I don't care if you tell God to strike me dead. My friends don't know you and they'll-"

"Please, don't pretend like you know me," she interrupted. I smirked.

"But I do, I do. Why, you're Namine Sullivan. You sing in church choir. Your locker number is 257. You sit at lunch table 3, definitely in self-exile territory. You own exactly one sweater. You carry around a ratty, old Bible that looks like a dog chewed-"

"_My mother gave me this Bible!"_ she cried. I saw tears brimming in her blue eyes. I hated it when girls cried. But my face had also dropped.

"Oh, I…I…I didn't know," I stuttered, something I never did.

She took a deep, shaky breath to steady her voice, "It…its okay, Roxas. You couldn't have known."

"Can we start over?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'd like that."

I held out my hand, "I'm Roxas Carter."

"I'm Namine Sullivan," she shook it. "I'll help you in with your lines, if you need help, Mr. Carter."

I smirked, "After choir, church, and visiting the orphans, of course."

Namine smiled, too, "And in private, so no one knows."

This was gonna be the beginning of a beautiful, secret friendship.

Namine's POV

Okay, this was awkward. He was still holding my hand…while we were in the confined space of the janitor's closet.

"Um, Roxas, we're gonna be late for drama class. So if you could kindly unlock the door so we could go to class, I'd highly appreciate it," I slipped my hand from his.

"Oh, yeah," he blushed- Roxas Carter blushing?- and turned to unlock the door. I stood behind him expectantly.

He shook the handle repeatedly, "Oh, uh…we have a problem. It, uh, won't unlock." He looked from me to the door, shaking the handle.

"What? It's stuck?" I bit my lip. Okay, I was panicking. There was no way this could be happening. I didn't want to be stuck in the janitor's closet with anyone, especially Roxas Carter.

"Oh, God," he groaned.

I brightened, "That's perfect!" I turned to him, beaming.

"What?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

I giggled, "God, silly. We could pray." He rolled his eyes, sliding to the floor.

"Come on, Namine. You can't really think that'll work. Can we just face the fact that we're stuck and not make this about the Big Guy in the Sky?"

I ignored him and kneeled next to him, "Dear Lord, you understand that we're locked in this closet. We'd like to get out and go to class- Roxas, pray."

"There is no way I'm doing this," he groaned, but joined in. "Uh, okay, God. You need to help us outta here or I'm gonna go mad. We need to get to class."

"So, if it be your will, let us out of this closet. Amen," I made the sign of the cross.

Five minutes passed. We were still locked in.

Ten more minutes passed. We were still locked in.

Ten more minutes passed. We were still in the closet.

Twenty more minutes passed. We were still in the closet.

The final bell rang. We were still in the closet.

"This is all your fault, ya know," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"What? How is this my fault?" he turned to face me.

"You shouldn't have locked the door in the first place. But, I guess this is all part of the Lord's-" Roxas cut me off.

"I swear, if you say it's the Lord's plan, I will pour some kind of chemical in my ears, Nami," he shook his head.

…

"What did you call me?" I furrowed my eyebrows, turning to him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Nami."

…

"I like that," I smiled, nodding to myself.

The door opened. "What're you kids doing here?" the janitor asked. We smiled at each other, jumping up.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I clapped my hands.

"Thank you! Man, you saved us! I love you, man!" Roxas tackle-hugged the janitor. I giggled.

"Okay, Skippy. You two need to go home. Son, let go of me," the janitor pushed Roxas off him.

"Sorry. Got a little excited," Roxas chuckled, standing beside me.

"What were you to doing in here anyway?" the man asked.

Roxas just laughed, grabbing my hand, and ran from the closet. He pulled me through the halls, never letting go of my hand. He continued laughing and pulling me until we were outside and down the front stairs, where he stopped to sit and calm down.

I was giggling uncontrollably, too. We sat on the school steps together, laughing like idiots. "Hey, Roxas! What're ya doing, man? Come on, dude!" Axel screamed from his car, which just happened to be driving by with all of Roxas' friends.

Roxas stopped laughing and looked at me, smiling slightly. He shrugged, "Later?"

I nodded, smiling up at him, "Later."

I watched him bound off to the car with the calls of, "What've you been doing, son?"

"Nothing, man," Roxas replied, high-fiving them.

"Where ya been, Roxy?" Axel laughed as the blonde climbed into the car.

"Nowhere, dude," he shut the door.

After they drove away, I stood and began to walk towards my house, "I guess that was nothing to him, huh?"


	4. Kiss and Tell?

**HELLO, EVERYONE! **Yes, it's true! I'm not dead! I'm alive!

And in honor of that remarkable feat, I'm celebrating with a new chapter!

_I own everything and I'm a compulsive liar._

OUR WALK TO REMEMBER, CHAPTER 4.

Namine's POV

We were sitting on Roxas' back porch, running lines while he fixes his skateboard when it happened.

"When you walked…o-out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just coincidence?" he spared me a glance from the wheels of his vintage skateboard to see if he had the line memorized right.

I smiled slyly, "Nothing's coincidence."

He grinned widely, chuckling. "You remind me of a dame I knew once. But, I didn't really know her- it was…only a dream…"

This skater boy was really getting into his character.

"Tell me about this dream girl," I suggested, closing my eyes to better picture us on the stage. I opened my eyes as he spoke the next line:

"I don't…I don't really remember…"

His backyard was beautiful, overlooking a lake which glinted like fiery glass as the sunset stained the water aflame with color.

"The dream," Roxas whispered. "Help me to remember. Will you sing for me?"

I closed my playbook, smiling down at him. He looked up at me, smirking, his blue eyes glinting the same fiery color of the water, "I got it all right?"

I nodded, giggling, "Every line. You're doing really well."

He stared at me for a moment with intense eyes: "I like your necklace."

"Thanks," I shrugged as he returned to screwing new wheels onto his skateboard. "I like your skateboard."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I like your smile." His cheeks tinted pink for a moment.

I gasped silently. "Um, thanks." He stood up, setting his skateboard down. He stepped closer to me.

Roxas' POV

In a fit of incurable insanity, I stepped closer to her. I wanted to feel if her body was as warm against mine as I imagined it to be.

"I like your eyes," I whispered to her, my fingers itching to reach for her.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'd never acted like this before. I swallowed audibly. Oh, God, what was I doing?!

Her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her pink lips, which were now shiny and oh-so inviting. "I like how you blush when I make you nervous," I stepped even closer, our chests touching. I reached out and stroked her cheek, flushed pink.

Her breathing was shaky and mine was well on its way to joining hers in shakes-ville. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, her baby blues downcast, staring at our shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. And I knew my old Chuck Taylor's were not all the exciting.

My voice was breathless: "What do you want right now?"

She shook her head, eyes closing for a second. I tilted her chin up, making her meet my eyes. I couldn't lose this moment. I might never get it back.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" my lips trembled as the words shook past them.

Her frightened deer-in-headlights blue eyes were staring directly into mine. I repeated myself, "Do you wanna kiss me, Nami?"

She opened her mouth to speak, those tempting pink lips making my mouth water. A car horn sounded from my driveway, breaking the spell and cutting off whatever she was going to say. I dropped her chin, stepping away.

"Rox-as!" Axel called, waving as he got out of his car. I rolled my eyes, wishing he hadn't shown up and I could've gotten my kiss.

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows when he saw Namine. "Miss Sullivan, what are you doing here?"

"We were running lines," she whispered in her quiet voice. Axel nodded.

"And, um, I need a lot more practice, so I can't really hang out, Ax. Maybe tomorrow?" I rubbed the back of my head.

Axel shrugged, "Sure, whatever. See ya tomorrow, man." He came forward to fist-bump me, then walked back to his car and backed out of the driveway.

Namine and I stood there in an awkward silence for a moment or two. I still wanted to kiss her pretty pink petal-like lips. She shifted from foot to foot.

"Well-" we said simultaneously. I chuckled and she blushed. "You first," I offered, praying to the Lord almighty in Heaven above she'd tell me to kiss her.

"I guess I better go. I should make dinner for my dad…" she trailed off.

My chest constricted. _No, don't go. Stay. Stay here. Kiss me. Let me feel your lips on mine. Please._ "Why don't we…keep running lines? Or you can stay for dinner or…something…?" I mumbled pathetically.

"I don't know…"

"My mom's making pasta?" I tried. I really wanted her to stay. "Just call your dad and tell him to come over in an hour for dinner. That way, we can finish what we started…I mean, run lines."

She sighed, "What we were doing before Axel showed up was not running lines."

"I know. We were gonna kiss. I was gonna taste those pink petal lips of yours. I was gonna feel us against each other."

She started down the back porch steps, towards her backpack. "And that didn't happen. And it wouldn't have happened, anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Namine," I pleaded, "I know you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you. I know you did."

She licked her lips again and I almost moaned; this girl was taunting me. "I like your perseverance," she giggled quietly.

"Thanks. I like your voice," I smirked as she turned towards me.

I stepped towards her, giving us that close proximity again, our chests brushing each other. I reached for her face gently, pulling her face closer to mine, cupping her flushed cheeks.

"I wanna know how you taste. I wanna kiss you," I whispered. "I wanna taste your lips; your tongue. Do you wanna kiss me? Nobody will know but us, I swear."

She breathed slowly, seeming to contemplate my words. I didn't care how long I had to stand there; I was going to kiss her and taste her sweet mouth.

"sss…" was all I heard her whisper.

I just furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"I said yes," she whispered, her blue, blue eyes glancing up at me. "I do want to kiss you, Roxas."

I smiled, "Then, come here, so I can taste you." My voice was but a sigh.

And my mouth folded over hers. Her fingers tangled into my shirt and I cupped her cheeks tighter, pulling her mouth closer to mind. We stumbled closer together, our bodies pressing against one another.

I slid my tongue along the valley between her lips, begging for taste of her own tongue. I wanted to feel hers slide against mine. I wanted to battle for dominance.

Her sugary lips parted, allowing me access. I almost gasped. For such a holy girl, she wasn't acting very saintly right now.

I've heard Axel say that when a girl tastes like strawberries, it's the most intoxicating thing ever. I have to disagree. Once I tasted Namine's mouth, the flavor of raspberries and lemonade gliding on my tongue, I let go of her face and grabbed her waist, crushing her body against mine. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

She whimpered as I kissed her harder and I can only hope it was from pleasure. I stumbled forward, wanting to press her against a wall or a post or something so that my hands could roam and she'd stay so tightly and roughly pressed against me.

Unfortunately, when I staggered forward, she wobbled backward, and her foot landed on my skateboard. We fell back, slamming hard onto the porch.

_Karma for getting carried away, God? Thanks, buddy. That was just perfect._

I could practically hear God laughing.

Then I realized our position. Too awkward. I was leaning over her on all fours. I appeared as if I had pinned her down onto the porch.

And that was the perfect time for Axel, Larxene, Olette, Xion, and Hayner to show up. They all got a glimpse of me on top of Namine, eyes wide, face red.

Axel busted up laughing. Larxene snickered into her palm. Hayner smirked and yelled, "Get some!" Olette covered her face as she giggled. Xion glared.

My ex-girlfriend did not look happy about coming over to see me splayed over some other girl. Xion climbed out of the car, a devilish grin on her face, phone out and up. Recording.

Uh-oh. I quickly climbed off the pastor's daughter and offered her my hand. I helped Namine up, both of us blushing like mad.

"So," Axel smirked as he jogged over, "If this happens in the play, I'm down with going! I'd pay to see Roxas splay little Nami-chan on the stage and screw her."

"Shut up. Axel, why do have to be an asshole?" I scoffed, pushing Nami behind me. "That's not part of the play."

"So you were just getting some out on your back porch?" Larxene cackled.

"We tripped over my skateboard!" I defended, knowing I was blushing, which just made us look guiltier.

Namine picked up her bag, "Um, I'm gonna go home now, Roxas."

I nodded, still blocking her from my friends, "Okay. I'll…see you tomorrow?"

She nodded, smiling softly, "Yes. In school." She disappeared through the back door.

"Wow, the virgin Mary is a playboy bunny, too?" Xion sneered. She'd be spreading this all around school.

I glared at her, "Just shut up, Xion. What's your problem? Wow, we tripped and fell on each other. Big deal!"

"Roxy, get a grip," she said, leaning closer. Her cleavage was playing peek-a-boo with the low-cut collar of her shirt. "We were together before. I can tell when you _want_ something."

I sneered, "I don't remember ever _wanting_ anything when I was with you."

"Ooooh," was heard from Hayner.

"Just go home, all of you," I said, seriously ticked off. I turned to the back door, almost stepping inside before pausing and turning back to them. "I'm not the mood for your little gossip games."

_a/n: How was it? I worked really hard on this. And I totally love it. _

_The review button gives out free Sora and Roxas plushies when you click on it and tell it what you think. Shhhh!_


	5. Silhouettes

**Here is Chapter 5- "Really? Chapter five?!" – Of Our Walk to Remember!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned anything, do you think I'd be here?**

"**My mother taught me all the fables, told me how**

**In the end all the sinners have to pay."**

**-Silhouettes, Smile Empty Soul **

Roxas's POV

School the next day was horrible. I walked in, unsure if I should find my friends or Namine first. I opted for finding my fiery, redheaded best friend before anyone else.

"AXEL!" I called, waving my hand over my head.

The pyromaniac didn't smile at me, nodding his head. He waved me over. His face was more serious than I'd ever seen it. That thought scared me.

"Listen, Rox, you might wanna keep an eye on Nami-chan today, okay?" Axel advised. I furrowed my eyebrows, nodding.

"Okay. But, Axel, why-?" I started before he threw me a looked that screamed _"Just Shut Up And Do What I Say."_

At lunch I understood.

Scattered through the cafeteria were flyers. Of Namine. With me on top of her, straddling her small body.

Someone in this school had some major Photo-shop skills. It no longer looked as if we were on my back porch, as we had been. Nope, now we were on a messy bed. Namine wasn't wearing the pretty little plaid skirt and slightly big tank top she had been wearing yesterday. Nuh-uh, now she was in a devilishly red bra with tiny matching panties. They had even somehow changed her beautiful, innocent eyes to hold a lustful, seductive fire.

**'Virgin Mary?'** was stamped on the blown-up picture.

Okay, who here had a death wish? Who in this damned school wanted to do die so much that they would deliberately push me way above the top of my pissed-off meter?

Xion. Xion had the picture, and the recording. I knew it, deep in my gut, that she had done this. Why, I had no idea, but she had.

The thought of anyone thinking of Namine as a Playboy Bunny made my heart ache. That pure, innocent girl could never be anything like that, even if she did kiss like her intent was to make you forget everything but her and how she made you feel.

I backed out of the lunch room, my breathing shaky. Soon, I noticed the flyers hanging on bulletin boards, posted on lockers, something I hadn't noticed before.

Turning down a hallway that I was sure was deserted, I heard a small gasp. Glancing up, my eyes beheld none other than Namine, in a pretty white dress, backed up against a locker. And leaning over her was none other than Seifer, the school's biggest pervert, holding a flyer of Namine in his hand.

Namine's POV

Oh, dear God in Heaven above, help me. There I was, scared out of my mind, with Seifer leaning over me, saying all these seemingly sly and clever things, that when you thought about them, they were perverted and not at all appealing.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I tried, squirming, as he already had my body pinned to a locker.

"Tsk, tsk, lying is a sin, my dear," Seifer whispered to me, his hot breath fanning my face. But it wasn't maddening, as Roxas' had been. Roxas' breath had been shaky, flowing over my skin like water glossing smoothly over pebbles in a stream. Seifer's breath was disgustingly clammy and passionate, not that passion is a bad thing. But it is when two people are passionate about very different things in one situation and one of those people is breathing his gross, hot breath all over the other.

Seifer leaned closer to me, "Now, let's take this somewhere I bit more private so I can see if this little body in front of me lives up to my newfound expectations."

Suddenly, a body slipped between mine and Seifer's. I found myself staring at the back of a spiky, messy dark blonde head.

"I'm sorry, Seifer, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Roxas hissed at the taller boy.

"C'mon, Roxas, don't you wanna share that tight little body with someone else? Possessiveness is a sin," Seifer smirked.

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "No, sorry, I think you have a misconception about this, as does most of the student body, so I'll once again ask you to leave Namine alone and get out of my sight."

"What? You only allow your little hooker to lap-dance you? Or are you on top of the Playboy Bunny, like in the picture?"

I gasped. Picture? What picture? A picture of Roxas on top of me?

Roxas laughed, finding nothing funny, and shoved Seifer hard in the chest. Seifer stumbled back, steadying himself, glaring. He launched forward, grabbing Roxas by the collar and slamming him against the locker next to us.

By now a crowd had drawn towards the commotion. "C'mon, Roxas," Seifer hissed, happy with his audience, "share your little slut with me."

Roxas' foot, which had been dangling a few inches in the air, swung up, whacking Seifer in his most precious spot. The taller boy dropped Roxas, sliding to the floor, holding his area. "Aw, Roxas, that's not cool," Seifer glared from the ground. "How am I supposed to screw your little hooker if you're taking away my ability to have children?"

Roxas jumped on him, fists flying. Again, again, again, they connected with Seifer's nose. "Take! It! Back!" Roxas grunted with each slam of his fist.

"Hooker," Seifer managed to sneer through the blood oozing from his nose.

Roxas' fists pummeled harder against Seifer, hitting his face, his chest, his shoulders. "Roxas!" I shouted, grabbing hold of his shoulder. "Roxas, stop! Stop!"

The smaller boy drew back, panting heavily, and swiped his hair away from his forehead, leaving a trail of Seifer's blood there. Glancing around, noticing the crowd, he grabbed my hand and ran. After we were far enough away, he wrapped his arms around me and we slowed to a walk.

"Nami, are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, biting my lip. "What's this about a picture?"

Roxas reached into the back pocket of his back jeans and unfolded a flyer. It showed us on a bed, in an inappropriate and sinful position, in inappropriate and sinful attire. "Oh," I sighed, letting the paper drift from my hand to the floor. "So that's what Seifer was talking about."

Roxas nodded, licking his lips, "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Want me to take you home?"

I nodded silently. He led me out to the parking lot, texting someone on his phone. "I, uh, skateboard to school most the time, so Axel will have to drive us to your place."

I gave him the same response, wanting nothing more than to just go home.

Soon, the redhead, came over, jingling the keys to his old red pickup truck. "Hey, Nami-chan?" he said as we slid into the car. "I'm really sorry about Xion did. If I'd known before this morning, I'd have stopped it."

I smiled, "Thank you, Axel."

Roxas, on the other hand, was upset. "Damn it all, why would Xion do that?! What does she have against Nami?!"

Axel just laughed, "Dude, you're blind. Obviously, she's upset that you're getting close so Nami-chan. You know she's not over you."

I blushed and a glance over a Roxas told me that his face was even redder than mine.

Roxas' POV

Axel dropped us off at Namine's house, driving off after whispering to me to behave myself. We walked up her porch steps. I was hesitant. I was sure that her father wasn't home (there was no car in the driveway) and I knew for a fact that Mr. Sullivan did not allow boys inside his house when he wasn't home.

Namine silently opened the door, walking inside, leaving the door open. I didn't follow. She turned, noticing this, and smiled slightly, "Well, you can come in, Roxas. You're not like a vampire, right? You don't have to be officially invited before you can come in?"

Throwing the rules out the window, huh?

I smirked at her cleverness and followed her inside. I sat at the kitchen table as she took two glasses from the cabinets, pouring us lemonade.

As she sat across from me, Namine stared into her cup. "Are you upset?" I whispered. "Because if you wanna cry, I can…give you my shoulder or something?" It sounded ridiculous to my ears.

She smiled shyly, looking up at me through her thick lashes. Oh, God, did she not know the effect she was having on me? "I'm not going to cry. But that's sweet of you to offer. And it was sweet of you to stick up for me like that, before, to Seifer."

"Can we not talk about him, please?" I moaned, thinking about how he had tried to get with my innocent Namine.

She nodded, "Sure."

I licked my lips and leaned across the small table, pressing my lips to hers hesitantly. Her eyes flew open as mine closed and I suppose her eyes closed, too. "Mmmm…" she sighed, and the sound drove me crazy. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as I deepened the kiss, tasting her overpowering, intoxicating flavor, savoring her taste.

My hands itched to reach for any part of her, to be touching her body with my hands, sliding my fingers down her soft curves. But I had to keep my palms braced on the table or I'd fall forward, onto the hard wood.

_Ah, screw it,_ I thought, shoving the table out of my way as I stood, slamming her body against mine without ever breaking the kiss. The sound of our lips parting and meeting again and again made me dizzy. "Ahh…" she moaned when my hands slipped into her hair, bringing her face closer to mine.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered huskily when we parted, foreheads resting against each other's. Her face was beet red and I could hear her heart pounding in her chest, a hard, fast, furious drum beat.

Or maybe that was mine.

"My father will be home soon," she murmured. I sighed, not wanting to let her out of my arms. _Mood breaker._

"I'll slip out the back door?" I suggested, kissing her chastely. She nodded, licking her petal lips, making me want to ravish them with kisses from my own lips again for hours on end.

I let my arms slid from her body slowly, though. As I made my way towards the door, she called, "Roxas?"

"Yes?" I turned to her, hope in my eyes. Hope for what, I don't know.

"I really like you. And I'm glad you're in the play so that we had a chance to get to know each other. And I want you to kiss me again," she whispered shyly.

So I strutted back over to her, smiling a cocky smirk, before my lips ravished hers for a moment or two. I pulled back, touching her lips, with my fingers, before leaving through the screen door.

My heart was beating wildly from its place in my chest. And I realize di was breaking my promise.

I was falling in love with Namine Sullivan.

_A/N: How was it???? The lyrics at the beginning have to do with Seifer, and Xion__, 'cause I have a plan for them. And they will show up many more times in the story._

_Oh, Roxas, realizing your feelings. Aw, they grow up so fast. _

_The Review button is your best friend!_


End file.
